Severed Pig's Head
Chapter 1: Halloween Party It was October 31st 1988, aswell as that, Ichiro had turned 63 years old today, the Halloween party thrown was more than enough as a birthday party. Maria‘s extended family traveled from England, Japan and Ireland it, Maria’s Irish family members called the celebration Samhain. Ichiro and Mikey saw Satsuki outside pulling decapitated dolls out on display, fake gravestones, lights and many other forms of Halloween decoration. ”Satsuki loves Halloween, She’ll play a lot of the slasher movies.” Ichiro said. Keith and Maria got on very well “They don’t even allow the Texas Chain Saw Massacre in England!” 15-year old Keith said. ”I watched alot of slashers.” Maria, who was 6 1/2, said. Liam looked at Maria, he was intrigued by the fact Maria watched films like Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th ”Mommy covers my eyes at the naked girls in some of the films.” Maria assured. Maria was in her Decepticon pilot outfit. ”What’s your mom dressed up as?” Keith asked. ”The guy in the mask from Halloween, That mean guy across the street didn’t like it though.” Maria said. Maria then began to speak to Keith. ”He wants to take me away, I don’t like him, he’s mean.” Maria said. Satsuki walked back inside and then took off her mask so she could read her JoJo manga. ”Me and mommy combine phonics with manga as a pastime.” She said. ”Let’s get the party started.” Satsuki said. The family put on music and Satsuki set out food such as skull cupcakes, watermelon juice and many other things. ”Everything has to be coconut-free, all of it.” Maria said. Saoirse II didn’t dress up, but taught people about Samhain at the party. The family had a great time, even Hiroshi was there, he helped with the food aswell and he liked some of the movies. Then the family heard a knock at the door, five seconds later Hiroshi then spoke. ”Martin, can you go get the door?” Hiroshi asked. Maria then picked up one of her mom‘s JoJo manga and read it. ”Dio‘s like Dracula, Keith, He’s a pretty cool villain, even though he kicked a dog, He’s mommy’s favorite.” Maria said. Martin opened the door, only to find no one there, except a cardboard box. ”I....I didn‘t remember ordering anything.” Martin said as he got the box inside. Martin opened the box, and he saw a horrific discovery, he saw a bloodied note reading “Happy Halloween Pagan Fuckers” and a severed pig’s bloodied head with the words “DIE JAPS” written on it. Martin felt sick, he almost screamed, he didn’t want Maria seeing this. ”Get Maria upstairs, NOW!” Martin said, starting to feel sick because of the smell and blood, Satsuki picked up Maria and holding her manga aswell, not letting her see the pig’s severed head, then put her in her room. ”Mommy, Did I do something bad?” She asked. ”No, sweetheart, you didn’t, Daddy’s found something bad in the box.” Satsuki said. The whole party was put on hold, not to mention, ruined. Then she heard someone rushing upstairs and vomiting. ”Martin!” She heard her father shout, confirming her suspicions. Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics